gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fight Face
Fight Face is the 2nd episode of Season 6 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Rory gets community service, complete with vest, trash spear, and a big orange bag. Lorelai gets a dog. She also gets major renovations on her house when wannabe contractor T.J. helps out ... with a sledgehammer. Plot Rory sits in the orientation for her community service. Lorelai adopts a dog, despite Patty's objections. Rory is unable to keep herself occupied and ends up helping the maid, to Emily's horror. Luke and Lorelai discuss moving into the Twickham house but when Luke mentions selling Lorelai's house, Lorelai tries to think of reasons to keep her house, even though they won't be living in it. The next day, Lorelai comes home to find Luke, George, and Saul evaluating the house for an extension to the upstairs bedroom. Luke tells Lorelai that with an enlarged bedroom and bathroom they can live there and forget about the Twickham house. Rory goes to her community service, picking up garbage. Later that night she goes to visit Luke at the diner. The conversation is awkward and Luke tells her that he and Lorelai are engaged. Rory is very hurt and leaves. Photos 602lanka.jpeg 602.jpg 6-02.png 0602.jpg Fight Face.JPG Music *"Saddest Quo" by The Pernice Brothers Gilmorisms MUSIC *Kenny Chesney, Burt Bacharach, KoЯn, Iggy Pop FILM *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Bewitched *March of the Penguins *The Graduate POP CULTURE :Lorelai – It's a little on the Versailles side. I'm gonna have to keep an eye out for peasants with pitchforks. : :Lorelai: Please! Don't give me the whole litany. Especially one that sounds so much like a Kenny Chesney song. : :Sookie – The eyes will give you away. If you're thinking of bolting, they'll pop out on you like that runaway bride. It's like the eyes are trying to run away first. :Luke – And Jedi powers of mind control, they can move things, so they're telekinetic, and they hover their jet saucers over molten lava, and they jump and fly around like they're in Cirque du Soleil. :Richard – My God, we are busier than that Ann Coulter. : :Miss Patty: Honey, go see "March Of The Penguins." That's really as close to the animals as you should get. : :Richard: I'll have Katie come up with some appropriate suggestions for yours. Maybe some Burt Bacharach. : :is sitting on one of the armchairs with the fabric samples on them watching the pool scene from "[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Graduate The Graduate" wearing a bathing suit and a skirt]. :Richard – I should tell Scooter Libby about this. I keep forgetting I know a man on the inside. I'll give him a call. : :Emily – Before an indictment comes down. :Character Name – Paul Anka :Vivian – This is Rory? :Nora – She's made of porcelain. :Vivian – Like one of your Lladrós. :Lorelai – Okay, this has officially become the worst first draft of "Who's On First" in history. : :Lorelai: Or I could use it as my recording studio. That would be cool, huh? And when I'm not laying down tracks, I could rent it out to Korn or Iggy Pop or someone. : :Lorelai: Okay, this has officially become the worst first draft of "Who's on first?" in history. :Luke – I'm going to be like Michael Corleone dealing with his slimy brother-in-law. : :Luke: A frisbee. Just sitting up here! I mean what are you thinking with that?! : :Lorelai – "There's a frisbee on every suburban house in America," no less a luminary than Garrison Keillor says that. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6